Heartbreaker or Dream Maker: Jonas Brothers Story
by LolaF4ever
Summary: When one girl finds herself in need, a loving, caring family is there to pick up her pieces, THE JONAS FAMILY! When everything seems to be going down the wrong path for her, is there anyway to fix this? Will anyone be able to actually help her?
1. HB or DM: Chapter 1: As I Gaze At You

Background:

Lauren: Elbow length dirty blonde hair, big brown eyes, loved to have fun, but is serious when she needs to be, and 14.

Jillian: Elbow length brown hair, brown eyes, hyper, and 15.

Felicia: Shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and 14.

We all go to the same school, and are best friends. 

We live in Massachusetts. 

We talk about the Jonas Brothers non-stop and are huge fans!

Jillian, Jill for short, Felicia, and I are with Jillian's mom in the car driving to the area for a Jonas Bothers concert. We got front row seats. I don't know how we could snag them, but who cares! 

When we got to the area, we hopped out of the car and ran into the area. We quickly got to our seats and sat down waiting for the concert to start. 

"I'm bored, when is the…" Jill started to say as we saw the lights go down, heard the crowd scream, and heard the band staring to play. Then, three amazingly hot guys walked out on stage. We jumped out of our seats and sung along to all the songs.

Now, I didn't notice, but Jillian and Felicia did, Nick was staring at me the whole concert. I didn't notice because I was staring at Kevin the whole time.

The concert came to an end, but the Jonas Brothers were having an open meet and greet. We were so pumped to go! When we got to the line, we were close to the front, but more towards the middle. We finally got up to the front and I went over to Kevin first.

So, I liked Kevin, Jillian liked Joe and Felicia liked Nick. When we first met, we all made a pact that we chose one Jonas, and only liked that Jonas. I mean, I kind of liked Nick, but I couldn't admit it.

After I met Kevin, got his autograph, and a hug, I went over to Nick. I introduced myself. I could tell Felicia was giving me a death stare. I don't know why, I'll just ask her later. The people behind us then pushed us aside, and I shouted, "bye Nick" over my shoulder and walked around the corner to the exit with Jillian and Felicia. We rounded the corner and walked outside to the car where Jill's mom was already sitting in. We hopped into the car and started to drive off.

"Lauren, why was Nick like flirting with you?" Felicia asked. Now I know why I was getting a death stare from her.

"Felicia, he was not flirting. And even if he were, it wouldn't matter. I'm never going to see him again." I said trying to be convincing and not smile. I can't believe Nick Jonas, out of all the people in the world, was flirting with me!

We got back to Jillian's house, we were all sleeping over at her house, and we all went straight to bed. It was a very exciting, yet exhausting day that I will never forget.


	2. HB or DM: 2: Meeting For the First Time

With the Jonas'

After Nick, Joe, and Kevin finished with the meet and greet, they went back to the bus. The bus started moving, and they were on their way back to Los Angeles for a few days before heading international for the tour. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, along with Frankie were in the front of the bus while Nick, Joe, and Kevin were in the back lounge. Kevin and Joe were just talking about random stuff. Nick was just staring out the window. He seemed distant and Joe and Kevin could tell.

"So, Nick…" Kevin said as Nick turned his head to face him, "What's her name?"

"Lauren, but I guess it doesn't matter, I'm never going to see her again." Nick said turning his head back to the window.

"Oh, you mean the girl who was in front row and who you were staring at the whole concert?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, her, but she didn't even look at me once. She was too busy staring at… Kevin." Nick said getting up and walking to his bunk. He fell asleep thinking about her. 'What would have happened if I said something? Ugh, I guess it doesn't matter. I have to forget about her. She's gone.' Nick thought as he fell asleep.

A few days later, Lauren was saying goodbye to Jillian and Felicia. She was going to Los Angeles for a few days with her mom.

I said goodbye to Jill, and Felicia, and walked to the car, hopped in and drove to the airport with my mom. When we got to the airport, we got on our plane.

Finally it landed in LA. We got off the plane and went to our hotel. We both were jet lagged, so we decided just to spend the rest of the day, or night rather, in the hotel. It was already about 5:30 so we decided to order room service and watch some TV.

While we were waiting for our food to some up to the room, a commercial came on and, of course, the Jonas Brothers were in it. As I watched the commercial I though, 'wow Nick is really hot, but why would he be flirting with me? He couldn't have been. Right? Felicia must have just been seeing things.'

Our food came, and we ate. After a while it was late and we decided to go to bed.

The next morning, I woke up, took a shower, the usual. When I was done, it was about 1:30, and I had just finished lunch.

"Momma, can we got to Pinkberry and get some ice cream?" I asked.

"Sure!"

We headed off to Pinkberry. It wasn't very far from our hotel so we walked. 

When we got there, I walked inside and walked up to the counter.

"One plain with strawberries please," I said.

"Sure thing," the worker said as she walked back and made it for me. She handed me the ice cream and I handed her the money.

I then walked over to a table, and my mom and I sat down and ate our ice cream. As we were talking someone walked up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw NICK JONAS standing there and smiling at me.

"Hey!" He said as he held out his hand.

"Hi!" I said smiling as I stood up and shook his hand.

"Your name's Lauren, right?" He said.

"Yeah, but how do you know my name?" I asked smiling that Nick Jonas knows my name.

"You were at the Massachusetts concert." He said. "I want you to meet Kevin and Joe."

"Sure," I said. Then turned to my mom. "Hey mom, can I go meet Joe and Kevin Jonas, please!" 

"Sure!" My mom said as I followed Nick over to the table Kevin and Joe were sitting at.

We walked to the other side of the ice cream shop until we came to a table with Joe and Kevin Jonas!

We when got to the table Joe stood up and stood next to Nick as said, "Hey I'm Joe."

"Hey," I said!

"Aren't you the girl who Nick was flirting with at the concert?" Joe asked.

I just smiled and blushed as Nick playfully hit Joe.

"Hey, I'm Kevin, your Lauren, right?" Kevin said.

"Hey, yup. Wait, you know my name? Oh, my, gosh!" I said in total shock.

"Well, it's kinda hard to forget, when all Nick says is 'Lauren this…' and 'Lauren that…" Joe said as I blushed even more and Joe clasped his hand over his mouth because he knew Nick is going to be mad at him later. I just thought, 'hmmm, maybe I can use this against him later! Yup, that's what I'm going to do. I'm so evil!'

"Anyways…" Nick said trying to break the awkward silence. "Lauren, do you want to come back to our house?"

"I'd love to, but I have to ask my mom first," I said.

"Ok," Nick said.

"Well, my mom will probably want to meet you first, Nick, do you want to come meet my mom?" I asked.

"Sure," He said as we walked over to the table my mom was sitting at.

"Hey mom, this is Nick Jonas!" I said

"Well, hello Nick!" My mom said.

"Hi!" Nick said.

"Well, Nick, Joe, and Kevin were wondering if I could go over to their house for a little while. Is that ok?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sure, have your phone on and I'll call you when I need you to come back!"

"Thanks mom! Talk to you later!" I said.

Then Nick and I walked back to the table with Joe and Kevin.

"Ok, lets go back to our house," Nick said.

"Yay!" Joe said grabbing my wrist and pulling my out of the parlor. Wow, Joe must have had too much sugar. Hmm, maybe this can be another good thing. More info about Nick! Just kidding, I'm not that evil.

So we hopped into the car. Kevin is driving with Joe in the passenger seat and Nick and I in the back. When we got to the Jonas' home. I stepped out of the car and Joe grabbed my arm again and we ran into the house. While Joe and I went inside the house, Kevin stopped Nick before he got to the door.

"Dude, do you really like her? I mean, she doesn't really seem like your type. More like… Joe's type." Kevin said.

"Yes, I really like her, and Joe better stay away from her." Nick said with an angry tone.

"Wow, ok bro. It was just a question," Kevin said as he started to walk into the house.

While Kevin and Nick were outside talking, Joe and I went into the kitchen where Mrs. Jonas and Frankie were.

"Hi mommy!" Joe said.

Mrs. Jonas: Hello Joseph and, oh, I'm sorry I don't know you.

Lauren: Hello Mrs. Jonas. I'm Lauren! It's very nice to meet you.

Mrs. Jonas: Nice to meet you too!

Joe: Lauren lives in Massachusetts, mommy.

Mrs. Jonas: That is very nice! What are you doing in LA then?

Lauren: I'm here with my mom; we are just on vacation here.

Mrs. Jonas: Very nice.

Then I felt someone pulling at the back of my shirt. I turned around and saw a little boy standing looking up at me. I kneeled down to his height and said:

Lauren: Hello, you must be Frankie.

Frankie: Yup, and who are you?

Lauren: I'm Lauren.

Frankie: The Lauren Nick is always talking about?

Lauren: laughs a little I guess so. It is very nice to meet you.

Frankie: Same, you're really pretty.

Lauren: Thank you! I said and smiled at him

Joe: Well Lauren, do you want to come up to my room?

Lauren: Sure!

Frankie: Lauren, can I come too?

Lauren: It's fine with me, but you will have to ask Joe first. 

Frankie: Joe can I come with you, please, please, please?

Joe: Sighs I guess. Come on!

Frankie: YAY!

Joe: Bye mom!


	3. HB or DM: Chapter 3: True Love or Not?

So, Joe, Frankie and I ran up the stairs and into Joe's room. Joe opened the door and walked in. I stopped in the doorway and said:

Lauren: Whoa baby!

Joe: What?

Lauren: That is a HUGE bed!

Joe: haha wow.

Lauren: What?

Joe: Nothing. Joe said laughing.

Joe, Frankie, and I hung out in Joe's room for about 5 minutes. Then, Nick and Kevin walked in just as Frankie said:

Frankie: So, Lauren, you're my girlfriend, right?

Lauren: Yup! I said kissing Frankie on the cheek

Kevin: Whoa, Frankie works fast. He said laughing.

Then Frankie ran up to Nick and said: "Nick, I have a girlfriend."

"That's great little bro," Nick said with jealously in his tone.

"Yeah sorry Nick, I'm taken," I said laughing.

Just then Mrs. Jonas walked into the room and said she was going to the store and Frankie was going with her.

Kevin: So, what do you want to do now?

Joe: TRUTH OR DARE! Joe said jumping up and down.

Kevin: Ok, Nick your first.

Nick: Ok, Lauren, Truth or dare?

Lauren: Truth.

Nick: Do you have a boyfriend?

Lauren: Yes, Frankie. I said laughing

Kevin: Ok, Lauren, your turn.

Lauren: Nick, truth or dare?

Nick: Truth.

Lauren: Hmm, do you have a girlfriend?

Nick: Nope.

When I asked the question, Joe looked over at Kevin and gave him one of those 'aw-they-like-each-other-and-it's-obvious' looks.

Lauren: Ok, Kevin you turn.

Kevin: Joe, truth or dare?

Joe: Truth.

Lauren: Wow, DJ Danger scared of a little dare?

Joe: No, of course not, psh, that's crazy, DJ Danger isn't afraid of anything.

Lauren: Yeah, sure, whatever you say Joe.

So we played this for a little longer. Then we played guitar hero and just talked. After awhile it seemed like we knew each other forever. While we were talking Joe said:

Joe: Nick, why are you staring at Lauren?

Nick: I'm not?

Joe: I know why, you like her. Don't you?

Nick: No, I'm mean, umm… uh… psh… no. Nick said as Nick and I both blushed and turned to face the other way.

Joe: Aw, look Kevin, they are both blushing.

Kevin: Laughing Aw, how cute.

Nick: You guys can shut up now.

Joe: Nah, it's ok, we like torturing you.

Nick: Wow, thanks bro.

Joe: No problem, happy I could help! Joe said smiling

Nick: Lauren, can I talk to you?

Lauren: Sure, what's up?

Nick: I mean alone, without these two.

Lauren: haha, ok.


	4. HB or DM: Chapter 4: Crushed

Nick and I walked outside the room closing the door behind us. Once the door was closed, Kevin and Joe snuck over to the door and leaned against it to try and hear. It was faint but they could just barely hear us.

Nick: Brothers are so annoying Nick said laughing

Lauren: Yeah I know what you mean. So, what's up?

Nick: Well I know I've only known you really for a few hours, but…

Lauren: Oooo, you like me! I said laughing taunting him

Nick: Maybe…

Lauren: oh really because I seem to remember a little birdie say you are always like 'ooo Lauren this…' and 'Lauren that…'!

Nick: So what if I do?

Lauren: So what if I do? I said in a mocking, joking voice

Nick: Oh, so now you're mocking me? Nick said smiling and getting closer to me

Lauren: Maybe… maybe not…

Nick: Oh really? Nick was walking toward me and I was backing up. I bumped into the wall with nowhere to go. Now Nick was about 2 inches away from me.

Nick: Ok, fine. I like you. Nick said and leaned down and kissed me.

"Achoo!" There was a sneezing from Joe's room. I pulled away from Nick, walked over to the Joe's room and opened the door. Joe and Kevin both came tumbling out onto the floor. They both quickly got up and Kevin pointed to Joe as if to say it was his idea. I turned and looked at Nick and let out a small laugh.

Nick: Were you guys listening to us?

Joe: Maybe… Joe said playfully

Lauren: Laughing Aw, I love your family.

Nick: Well, you can have them!

I just shook my head laughing a little.

Joe: Ooo, Nick, Frankie is going to be really mad at you! 

Just as Joe said that the front door closed and a little boy came running up the stairs. Frankie ran right to me and jumped on me knocking me over is a hug.

Frankie: Lauren, Lauren, I'm back! Why am I going to be mad at Nick?

Nick: Well, I kinda… sorta… kissed your girlfriend.

Joe: Kevin and I will just let you three talk.

Nick: Oh, so now you leave us alone.

Kevin: Uh, yup, pretty much. Bye!

Kevin and Joe leave the hallway and go back into Joe's room.

Frankie: Getting teary-eyed Nick why would you do that. She's my girlfriend.

As Frankie said that, he ran over to Nick and started to punch him. I could tell Nick was in need of some help.

Lauren: Frankie, can I talk to you for a second?

Frankie then stopped hitting Nick and said 'sure.' He and I walked to his room and sat down on his bed. We left Nick in the hallway, or so we thought. He snuck up to the door listening to us.


	5. HB or DM: Chapter 5: Meet The Jonas'

Frankie then stopped hitting Nick and said 'sure.' He and I walked to his room and sat down on his bed. We left Nick in the hallway, or so we thought. He snuck up to the door listening to us.

Frankie: Why did you kiss Nick? I though I was your boyfriend?

Lauren: I'm sorry Frankie. It's just I'm 14 and you're 7.

Frankie: It's just a number, Lauren.

Lauren: Yes, but when you love someone, you just want to be with that person. 

Frankie: Do you love Nick?

Lauren: Well, I don't think I could say love yet, but I do like him.

Frankie: Oh, I get it. You really like Nick. 

Lauren: I still love you, Frankie, but more like a little brother.

Frankie: Ok, we're still friends, right?

Lauren: Only the best! I said hugging Frankie

Frankie and I walked out of the room and saw Nick standing there leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face. I turned to face him and said:

Lauren: Does your whole family like to eavesdrop or is it just you and Joe? I said laughing

Nick just shrugged and said:

Nick: A little birdie told me that you like me?

Lauren: Maybe… I said smiling

Nick then wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me in close to him as he kissed me.

Frankie: Either get a room or wait until I leave. Frankie said running into Joe's room

Nick: You know, you're really good with kids.

Lauren: Thanks! Frankie's so cute! 

Nick: Cuter than me?

Lauren: I don't know… just kidding you're way past cute!

Nick: That's what I thought. He said laughing and kissing me again.

While Nick and I were in the hallway, Frankie ran into Joe's room

Joe: Frankie, what's up?

Frankie: Nick and Lauren are kissing again so I had to leave.

Kevin: Aw, how cute.

Frankie: No, how gross.

Joe: You just wait Frank, someday that's going to be you.

Frankie: Yuck.

Nick and I were in the hallway when my phone rang. 'Perfect timing' I thought. I looked at my phone and saw it was my friend Jillian.

Lauren: Sorry Nick.

Nick: No problem.

--------Phone Conversation--------

Lauren: Hello?

Jillian: Hey Lauren, it's Jill. What's up?

Lauren: Not much just hanging with Nick Jonas

Jillian: OH, MY, GOSH, NO WAY!

Lauren: Way! So, why did you call?

Jillian: Oh right, well I found a really hot guy and he wants to go out with you.

Lauren: Thanks, but tell him no.

Jillian: Why?

Lauren: Because I like someone else.

Jillian: Who?

Lauren: Nick.

Jillian: OH, MY, GOD! Does he like you? Ooo, Felicia is going to be mad at you!

Lauren: Well, you kinda interrupted our kiss.

Jillian: YOU KISSED NICK JONAS?!

Lauren: Yeah.

Jillian: OH, MY, GOD! Ok I'll just tell Jake 'no' then.

Lauren: Ok, well Nick is waiting for me, so I got to go.

Jillian: Ok bye. When you get back, I want all the details!

Lauren: Ok, talk to you later. Love ya!

Jillian: Love ya too! Bye

--------End of Conversation--------

Nick: So who was that?

Lauren: My BFF Jillian.

Nick: Oh, ok.

Lauren: So, where were we?

Nick: I think, right about here.

Nick said leaning in and kissing me again. Just as we started to kiss, like always, Kevin, Joe, and Frankie interrupted us.

Joe: If you guys are done lip locking, can we please do something? I'm so bored.

Lauren: Sure!

We decided to go down the basement where the recording studio is. While we were down there, Mrs. Jonas came down. 

Mrs. Jonas: Lauren, would you like to stay for dinner. Your mother can come too; I would love to meet her!

Lauren: That would be great, thank you! Let me just call her.

Mrs. Jonas: Great!

I then took out my cell phone and called my mom.

--------Phone Conversation--------

My mom: Hello?

Lauren: Hey momma!

My mom: Hey hunni! What's up?

Lauren: Mrs. Jonas invited us to dinner. Would you like to come?

My mom: Sure that would be great!

Lauren: Ok here's the address gave her the address

My mom: Ok, I'll be there in like 20 minutes!

Lauren: Ok see you then. Bye.

My mom: Bye.

--------End Phone Conversation--------


	6. HB or DM: Chapter 6: Ending The Night

Lauren: Ok, my mom will be here in like 20 minutes.

Nick: Cool! So, Lauren, can I ask you something?

Lauren: Sure, what's up?

Nick: Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?

Lauren: I would love to. I said kissing Nick on the cheek

Kevin, Joe, Nick, Frankie, and I just talked and fooled around with in the recording studio until there was a knock on the door and we all ran up the stairs. Frankie was the first one up the stairs closely followed by Joe. Then Kevin ran after them both trying to calm them down. I started to walk up the stairs, when Nick, who was behind me, grabbed me by the waist, twirled me around to face him. He then kissed me for a few seconds the pulled back.

Lauren: What was that for?

Nick: Well, I figured with Joe, Frankie and Kevin already up the stairs and yours and my mothers here, we wouldn't have any other time to.

Lauren: Aww, your so cute! Now lets go up stairs!

Then Nick and I ran up the stairs into the kitchen where everybody else already was. We ate dinner, talked some more and just hung out. Then it got late and my mom said it was time to go back to the hotel.

Frankie: Aw, does Lauren have to go?

Lauren: I'm sorry Frankie.

Frankie: Mommy, can Lauren come back tomorrow and play?

Mrs. Jonas: Sure, Lauren would you like to come back tomorrow?

Lauren: I would love to.

Nick: Great! Kevin and I will pick you up around 11? Is that ok?

Lauren: Perfect, see you then!

My mom and I left and we went back to the hotel. The next day I got up around 9:30 and got ready. Then around 11, Nick and Kevin came and picked me up and we went back to the Jonas' house. We were just hanging out until around 3 when I got a call.


	7. HB or DM: Chapter 7: Gone Forever?

--------Phone Conversation--------

Lauren: Hello?

??: Hello, are you the daughter of Kate Smith?

Lauren: Yes that is me. May I ask who is calling?

??: I am one of the doctors at the LA Hospital. Your mother got in a terrible car crash and is at the hospital about to go into surgery.

Lauren: Oh, my, gosh. Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can.

Doctor: Ok, see you soon.

--------End Phone Conversation--------

I closed me phone and turned back to Nick with tears streaming down my face.

"Lauren, what's wrong?" Nick asked worried.

Nick came over to me and hugged me tightly as I cried into his chest. Between breaths I got out:

"My…mom…crash…hospital…now," I sobbed and just by saying that Nick knew exactly what I meant. 

"Oh no, Lauren I'm so sorry," Nick said and then turned to Kevin. "Kevin, can you drive us to the hospital now?"

"Sure lets go," Kevin said as he got his car keys and drove us to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital, we got out of the car and Nick held my hand as Kevin, Nick and I walked in.

"Are you Ms. Smith's daughter?" A doctor asked.

"Yes, is she ok? Where is she?" I asked in tears.

"She just came out of surgery, but she is in a deep coma and we aren't sure if she will come out. I am very sorry," Said the doctor.

"Can I go see her?" 

"Sure but only two people in the room at a time."

Kevin waited in the waiting room while Nick and I walked into the hospital room. I walked in and saw my mother lying there; I could feel my heart sink. Then Nick wrapped his arms around me. As he hugged me, I felt protection in his strong arms, he made everything seem like they will be ok even without saying anything.

I couldn't take it in the room anymore. Just seeing my mom like that made my eyes fill with tears. I stepped outside with Nick right be my side. I took one last look in the window and just started to cry. I leaned my back against the wall and slid down. Nick sat down next to me and wrapped me in his arms as I cried into his chest. We stayed like that for a few minutes until I decided that if my mom were here she wouldn't want me to just sulk. Nick and I stood up and walked into the waiting room. We saw Kevin with his back turned to us talking to someone on the phone. We walked up to Kevin and he turned around and said:

"Lauren, my mom is on her way here right now. She should be here…" Someone calling his name cut off Kevin. It was Mrs. Jonas. Wow that was fast. Mrs. Jonas walked over to me and gave me a hug. I could tell, this only being my second day knowing the Jonas family, that I really liked them all. 

I then turned to Nick and said: "Nick, I don't know what I am going to do. I have no money, no place to stay and no family. My mom was the only family I have left," I said this as Nick gave me another hug.

"Don't worry Lauren, everything is going to be ok," Nick said. "Mom, can Lauren stay with us until her mom gets out of the hospital?"

"Sure, anything for her," Mrs. Jonas said.

"Thank you so much," I said. "I've only known you guys for like 2 days, but you feel like family to me."

I laid my head down on Nick chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Even though I seem like family to you, I can still date you, right?" Nick asked.

"Of course," I said as Nick leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Wait, since when have you been dating?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Well, we aren't officially dating," I said.

"About that, I was going to ask you tonight, but will you be my girlfriend?" Nick asked me.

"I would love to Nicholas!" I said.

"Aww, how cute," Joe teased.

I just let out a little laugh. I loved these boys.


	8. HB or DM: Chapter8: Making Things Better

We all walked out of the hospital and went back to my hotel and grabbed the clothes that I had brought and went back to the Jonas'. When we got to the Jonas' house, Nick took my bag for me and brought it up to his room.

Nick: You can stay in my room.

Lauren: But where will you sleep?

Nick: I was thinking the couch.

Lauren: But then I won't have a teddy bear to snuggle with.

Nick: Well, I guess I can stay in here, just for you.

Lauren: Good! I said laughing

Just then Joe walked in. He heard had overheard our conversation.

"Ha, you guys are going to share a bed? Wow!" Joe said teasingly.

"Um, yeah. Should I be worried?" I asked.

"Maybe…" Joe said as he let out a little laugh and walked out of the room.

"Don't listen to him, Lauren," Nick said his face turning red.

"Haha, ok Nicholas," I said kissing his cheek. "If you don't mind I'm going to call my friend and tell her what happened."

"Ok, I'll be down stairs if you need anything," Nick said as he stepped out.

--------Phone Conversation--------

Jillian: Hello?

Lauren: Hey Jill, it's Lauren sniffles

Jillian: Hey, what's up?

Lauren: Well, I have some good news, and some bad news.

Jillian: Good news first!

Lauren: Ok, well, Nick and I are officially a couple!

Jillian: Oh, my, gosh! I'm so happy for you. Haha. I wander what Felicia is going to say about that! When did he ask you?

Lauren: Thanks. He asked me when we were just about to leave the hospital.

Jillian: I'm so happy for you. Wait… why were you at the hospital? Are you ok?

Lauren: Yeah, I'm fine, but the bad news is I don't know when or if I'm coming back to Massachusetts.

Jillian: What do you mean?

Lauren: Well, my mom got in a terrible car accident and is in the hospital and I'm staying with the Jonas' and I'm not sure when or if I'm coming back.

Jillian: Oh, my, gosh, I'm so sorry Lauren.

Lauren: Thank you. You're definitely going to have to visit sometime. And I know someone here who is single and would like you! Haha. 

Jillian: Well, maybe I'll be there sometime. Hope to see you soon. And I'm sending you and your mother all my wishes.

Lauren: Thanks Jill! But I think I have to go, Joe is standing in the doorway jumping up and down so, I'll talk to you soon.

Jillian: Ok, have fun with the Jonas'! Love ya!

Lauren: Love ya too. Bye!

--------End Phone Conversation--------

Lauren: Hey Joe! What's up?

Joe: Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?

Lauren: I don't know, what?

Joe: HI!!

Lauren: You are so weird Joe.

Joe: Oh, and Nick wants you.

Lauren: K, thanks!

I walked down into the kitchen and saw Frankie in there. He ran over to me and gave me a big hug as I kneeled down to his height.

Frankie: I'm sorry about your mommy.

Lauren: Thank you Frankie. Do you know where Nick is?

Frankie: In the recording studio.

Lauren: Thanks.

Frankie then let go and walked back to the table where he was helping Mrs. Jonas. I walked down stairs to the recording studio and heard Nick singing:

Hello Beautiful

How's it going?

I hear it's wonderful

In California

I've been missin' you

Its true

But tonight, I'm gonna fly

But tonight, I'm gonna FLY!

Cause I go across the world

And see everything, and never be satisfied

If I couldn't see those eyes

Hello Beautiful

It's been a long time

Since my phone rung

And you've been on that line

And I've been missing you

Its true

But tonight, I'm gonna fly

But tonight, I'm gonna FLY! Oh Yeah!

Cause I go across the world

And see everything, and never be satisfied

If I couldn't see those eyes

After Nick finished singing the last note, I walked around the corner as he looked up and saw me. He put his headphones back on the hook and walked over to me.

Lauren: That was beautiful!

Nick: Not as beautiful as you. I wrote that last night for you.

Lauren: Aw, Nick you're so sweet.

Nick: Thank you. Now I figured that instead of going out tonight for our date after everything that happened, we could sit here and talk for a while. I would really like to get to know you better.

Lauren: Sure, sounds good!

So Nick and I walked over to the couch and started to talk.

Nick: So, tell me about yourself?

Lauren: Ok, well, my mom is my only family, I have two best friends back home, Jillian and Felicia, and I love to sing and act.

Nick: You sing?

Lauren: Yeah.

Nick: Will you sing something for me?

Lauren: I don't really like singing in front of people, but for you… maybe some other time.

Nick: Fine…


	9. HB or DM: Chapter 9: Date Ruined By Joe?

We talked for a little while and then Nick kissed me. Our kissing turned into a mini make-out session. After a few minutes, Joe came down.

"Gosh, could you two just get a room?" Joe said.

"Joe, on a date here." Nick said.

"But this is our basement," Joe said.

"And your point is…" 

"Whatever…never mind… mom said to get you guys because dinner is just about ready," Joe said.

"Ok, we will be up in a minute. Thanks Joe," I said.

"See Nick, at least someone appreciates me. Ya know? I would rather have Lauren as a sister than you as a brother," Joe said leaving.

"Ok, then," I said giving Nick one last peck and heading up the stairs and helping Mrs. Jonas with dinner.

After dinner, I was still a little jet lagged, and tired from everything that went on that day, that I decided to head up to bed. Nick and I walked upstairs to his room and we laid down on the bed.

"Goodnight nick," I said.

"Goodnight babe," Nick said as he gave me one last kiss on the cheek.

Soon we both fell asleep. It was a few hours later when I felt someone tugging at my shirtsleeve. I opened my eyes and saw Frankie standing there.

"I had a bad dream," Frankie said.

"Aw, let me come tuck you back in," I said getting up out of bed trying not to wake up Nick.

Frankie and I walked out of Nick's room and into his room. I tucked him back into bed and he said:

"Lauren, will you lay down with me?" He asked.

"Sure Frankie," I said as Frankie scooted over and I climbed into his bed next to him. "Better?"

"Much, thank you," Frankie said as he opened his eyes and fell asleep.

No POV (Point of view)

The next morning Nick woke up to find Lauren not next to him. He was worried. He got up out of bed and out his door. Frankie's room was across from his and when Nick walked out of his room he saw Lauren and Frankie sound asleep. He stood in the doorway smiling. He realized, even though he has only known her for a few days, he was really starting to fall for her. Lauren opened her eyes and saw Nick standing there. She slowly got out of bed trying not to wake up Frankie and walked over to Nick.

"So, I see you would rather sleep with my little brother than me?" Nick said teasingly.

"I guess you're just not good enough for me," Lauren said teasing Nick.

"Then maybe I will just have to change your mind about that," Nick said laughing a little as he leaned down and kissed her. He then took Lauren's hand and they went down stairs.


	10. HB or DM: Chapter 10: Left Out

A few days passed, no sign of Lauren's mother waking anytime soon, but Lauren never gave up hope. She believed that god would help her. And if he didn't he would protect her by keeping her safe. As she looked up at Nick, she smiled knowing how blessed she was to have such a caring family look after her while her mother was ill.

Days passed and Lauren became very close with the whole Jonas family. She spent a lot of time with Nick, considering they were going out, Frankie, and Mrs. Jonas, being the only other girl in the house. Joe, on the other hand, loved to hang out with Lauren; she was very fun and loved to just go crazy with Joe. Joe felt like Lauren didn't want to be friends with him anymore; they barely saw each other. Joe tried to occupy himself by keeping busy writing songs and working, working, working. He seemed less hyper and everyone could sense something wrong. He loved Lauren in a brotherly way and he loved to hang with her, when he didn't get to, he felt left out and an outsider. 

Lauren and Nick were in their room getting ready for the day.

Lauren: Nick, do you know what's up with Joe?

Nick: Nope, but he has seemed less…hyper and happy lately.

Lauren: Yeah, I'm going to go talk to him.

Nick: Ok.

Lauren step out of the room as Joe was leaving the bathroom.

Lauren: Hey Joe! Lauren said cheerfully

Joe: Oh, hi. Joe said turning and heading back to his room

Joe walked into his room and shut the door tightly behind him. Lauren definitely knew something was up with him. But what? He didn't seem like the same, happy, hyper Joe she met a while ago in Pinkberry's and she wanted that Joe back.

Lauren walked up to Joe's door and knocked… no answer. She knocked again and Joe finally opened the door, "Oh it's you," Joe said turning around and sitting back down on his bed.

Lauren: Joe, what's wrong. This isn't the same Joe I met at Pinkberry's and I miss him.

Joe: You miss me? Lauren, I love you like a sister, yet I never get to see you anymore. You're always with Nick or Frankie and you have no time for me anymore. I love to hang with you; your fun and can just go crazy with me. And Nick and Kevin can't do that and I miss you.

Lauren: Wow, I'm so sorry Joe. Why didn't you say anything?

Joe: Because you were so happy hanging out with Nick and Frankie.

Lauren: Yes, but it would have been even more fun with you there.

Joe: Ok, thanks Lauren.

Lauren: No problem Joe. Ok, today is just for you and me. What do you want to do?

Joe: Hmmm… Joe said with a mischievous smile


End file.
